Their last Chance
by TeutonicGuardian
Summary: An insane powerful digimon had encountered the tamers. Our friends were falling like flies. Their only remaining chance, is a certain goggle-headed boy. Will he make it? Or will this be the end of the Tamers? One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Their last Chance**

**Body of a knight; power of a dragon; heart, of a hero**

Hello guys! This is my second digimon fancic, and the first to be completed. This is a one-shot about one of my self made mode changes. This story will introduce a mode change for Gallantmon, which is called "Gallantmon Dragon Mode".

Basically, it will just show his raise, you will not be told the end of the battle.

If you want to know, how the battle ends, leave a review and I if I get enough requests, I'll right a sequel.

Actually, this will introduce two self made digimon, but the second one, who is the villain in here, will be explained in another one-shot.

Have fun with this story!

R&R please!

* * *

Tears... she had tears in her eyes, and yet, she didn't care.

Yes, this emotions were not usual for her to show, less to even don't care about them.

In her arms, she held a small, fluffy, yellow ball, which was known as Viximon.

She cried, over her partner in her arms, about her friends, who were not less injured than she was, about the two of their group, who still were fighting the horrifying beast, that had taken them all out so easily.

Everyone, who knew her not as much as the humans and digimon around her, would have been surprised by this show of emotion from Rika Nonaka, the 'digimon-queen'.

And yet she wouldn't care, she, and everyone else were to scared, what would happen, if their last fighters would fall. And to be honest, no one really thought, they'd make it.

Again, she looked down at the unconscious In-Training digimon in her arms, and again, she noticed their bad shape. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches, blood running down from almost every single scratch.

Her partner, even in her unconsciousness, was wincing in pain.

_'Leftovers of his attacks'_ the young woman of seventeen years thought.

She looked around the area, glancing to every single fellow tamers there.

To her right, a screaming Justimon was unable to move due to his pain.

Data leaped out of, where once his left arm had been.

He had been the first to fall.

He had taken the enemy for not serious, which turned out to be a big mistake, as the first strike had cut his arm off his body. They feared, to de-digivolve, for they did not know what would happen then.

_'Ryo... that was a stupid move... even gogglehead wouldn't have done that...'_

Her eyes went to her left.

MegaGargomon, lying unconscious there.

As much of an advantage, his giant body was sometimes, his greatest disadvantage it had been today.

Parts of his giant, mechanic arms were phasing in and out of view.

It wouldn't take long, till he'll de-digivolve back into the two forms Henry Wong, one of her fellow tamers, and the annoying rabbit/dog-digimon that was partnered to him.

_'Henry... Terriermon... why haven't we been able to prevent that?... why did it caught us all so easilly...'_

She looked behind herself.

Now, Kazu, Kenta and the beaten MarineAngemon were in her sight.

Kazu starred at her in shock, and Kenta was crying over his partner.

She already had forgotten why Kazu was starring at her.

_'Where is Andro-... oh my god...'_

She instantly turned, looking at a spot infront of her.

Leftovers of Andromon could be seen there, slowly dissolving into data.

How unfair this was. Guardromon had reached his ultimate in this battle, and had protected Sakuyamon from an attack, that would have killed her. He didn't had a chance, but at least, he could fulfill a promise.

He had promised, that as long as he would live, none of the tamers would die, and none of them did.

But now... he was dead.

She turned back to Kazu, and did something you would never think she would do. She saddly nodded her condolence.

The boy collapsed, tears in his eyes.

Her gaze shifted again, to the battle this time.

_'At least, we still have gogglehead and Beelzemon fighting'_

Again, she was shown her mistake, as the flying figure of Beelzemon got hit, de-digivolving back to his in-training, Yaamon.

Her eyes widened, as she saw another of her friends fall.

How badly she wished, that she could take part in the battle again.

The red-haired tamer cursed herself, for being such a fool.

Andromon could be alive, if she hadn't been that stupid.

She had summoned the crystal sphere, to shield herself from the approaching attack, underestimating her enemy.

The fact, that the attack destroyed her shield as easy, as it had, had stunned the shamaness.

Andromon had caught the attack, getting killed by it.

And still, the attack had been strong enough, to let her de-digivolve.

What came out was a barely conscious Rika Nonaka, covered in all this bruises, scratches, and her own blood, and the little, yellow fox, Viximon, her partner.

She looked down, closing her eyes.

A painful scream, and the sound of a claw, striking over metal, let her look up, just in time, to see Gallantmon Crimson Mode get thrown into the ground in front of her. Again, her eyes widened, and tears started to run down her face again.

Gallantmon looked highly battered, as he had taken more damage than anyone of them. Parts of his red armor were missing, while his ragged wings were phasing in and out of view. Next to him, the broken sword of Blutgang was lying on the ground. Their enemy had broken it into pieces a few seconds after Takato Matsuki, the human inside this digimon, and his partner Guilmon, had reached Crimson Mode.

The eyes of everyone who was conscious, were locked at the figure of the knight, as he, their last hope, de-digivolved.

Takato and Guilmon both were barely conscious themselves, as their enemy spoke.

"Now, that your last fighter is defeated, I will decide who is the first of you to die!"

The giant figure of their enemy threateningly raised above Rika, as the girl just starred in horror, unable to move.

"HEY!" Takato's weak voice shouted at the giant dragon "You may have beaten us out of Crimson Mode, but we are far from being defeated!"

A cruel laugh could be heard from above, as the dragon looked at the teenager.

"You think you can stop me? You lost the best you had just a few seconds ago, and still have the will to fight me? Impressive, but stupid!"

'I... can't... let him... kill... the others...' Takato thought.

"I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS! AND IF I HAVE TO PAY WITH MY LIFE, THEN SO SHALL IT BE!"

He looked at the red raptor next to him.

"Ready, Guilmon?"

"For our friends, Takato!"

Everyone starred at the two of them, as Takato again raised his D-Power.

Their eyes widened in shock, as the device started to burn, which Takato didn't seem to notice.

A fireball charged at the duo, as Takato slammed the device into his body.

"**GUILMON! BIOMERGE TO..."**

They didn't heard the rest, as the fireball collided with them.

"TAKATO! GUILMON!" Everyone was shouting.

The dragon turned to face Rika again, his acid-like saliva dripping down from his blood-covered mouth.

"So... this is my... our all end?" she asked, her voice close to break down.

The sound of crackling fire came from the spot where the fireball now had changed into a pillar of fire, raising straight into the sky.

But what was the real reason, why this had caught everyone's attention, was a dragonic roar, from inside that stream.

A blood-red armored knight-figure stepped out of the fire. His head was covered by a dragon mask. The hands were clawed dragon-gauntlets, and dragon-boots covered his feet. A sword was attached to his left side, the hilt shaped like a dragon's tail. Wings, out of pure fire spread themselves on his back, as the figure raised his head, to face the dragon. Golden eyes looked through the visor of the mask.

The tamers, and the dragon looked at the figure shocked.

"Ta..kato?" Justimon pressed out, and his answer was another roar from the dragonic knight.

Rika pulled out her D-Power, curious about this new digimon.

"Gallantmon Dragon Mode

Ancient Dragon Digimon/ Knight Digimon

Super Ultimate

Virus-Type

His attacks are: Dragon Sword, Dragon Claw, Dragon Cannon, Firestorm and Dragon's Rage.

This powerful digimon appears, when the greatest threat rises. Fire can not harm this digimon, as it is part dragon. These form of Gallantmon is extremely rare, as it is insanely strong.

No further information"

She looked back at the knight, awe appearing in her eyes.

"Takato?" she asked.

"DRAGON! YOU HAVE THREATENED THE LIFE'S OF MY FRIENDS, AND ALL DIGIMON AND HUMAN WHO WANT TO LIVE IN PEACE! YOUR DAYS OF BRINGING TERROR ARE OVER! TODAY, YOU WILL DIE FROM MY HAND!"

And with a loud roar, of both the dragon and the knight, they charged at each other.

The tamers now knew, it WAS Takato, who was fighting there for them.

Rika smirked to herself, wiping the remaining tears out of her eyes.

The cards, had to be shuffled again...


	2. Authors Note

Just a short note!

Five people have written reviews, and everyone of them wants to know how the battle ends... so...

Stay tuned for the sequel!


End file.
